Underneath the Mistetoe
by HappyToasterPastry
Summary: Here's Christmas stories with SM Entertainments DBSK .
1. YunJae

_**Underneath the Mistletoe**_

* * *

**A/N: **Here's a special Christmas fic with a lot of K-pop stars. It's dedicated to my best friend, Ysabel, and I hope you'll like this part of your Christmas present!  
There'll be several chapters here, including TVXQ, Big Bang, Super Junior, and SHINee. I don't think I will be able to finish before the actual Christmas Day, and I may continue on even after the holiday is over. :\ but I'm not so sure as to when all of the chapters for each pairing will be published. I am going on vacation for a month, but I will try to publish as much as I can. So I hope you like all of these pairings and for Christmas, let's say I'd like some reviews. Thank you! (: Enjoy.  
**Disclaimer/s: **I do not own any of the bands from SM and YG Entertainment.

* * *

**_- Yunho and Jaejoong -_**

* * *

"Seriously guys, it's already the twenty-second," Junsu whined to his hyungs.

It was the twenty-second of December already, and their HQ were as plain as every other day of the year. There was not one trace of the Christmas season in any of the rooms. Just blank, white walls. Junsu was dying for some of the holiday spirit, crying to his hyungs for a tree, at the least. Changmin agreed with him but did nothing of the sort to help him out, and the other three members were simply lazy.

Junsu dragged his duckbutt over to Yoochun, giving him his best pouty face, praying that it would work. "Yoochunnie! Will you go shopping for the stuff with me?"

Yoochun groaned, and closed the book he was reading. Tipping his glasses down the bridge of his nose, he gave Junsu a long, questioning look.

"Please, hyung?" Junsu tried to be as cute as he could, and it appearently worked. Yoochun got up from his seat in the recliner, and slapped Junsu's back, then leading him towards the front door.

"You're lucky that you can be so cute," Yoochun mumbled, smiling. Junsu was jumping before they were out the door, and continued so until they were out of earshot.

Jaejoong was busy with his nose in a cookbook, preparing for the Christmas dinner he was going to cook up. He wanted to know how to decorate his delicate, future masterpieces perfectly. Luckily Junsu had taken off one thing that was on his mind, the decorations, and left him with only a few more. Jaejoong needed to bother himself further with the Christmas shopping he neglected.

Yunho was out doing his late Christmas shopping. Changmin found himself getting off his lazy butt, away from his laptop, and went into his recording room to wrap the gifts he'd bought in advance.

'_What should I get Jaejoong?_' Yunho thought carefully, who was wandering around the mall. There were a fair number of people at the mall, but nonetheless Yunho hid himself within a disguise. It was always the stupidest thing to wear blackened glasses indoors. In one hand were the presents for Junsu, Yoochun, and Changmin, all bought at the same place. All that he was missing now was a present for Jaejoong...

It wasn't that hard to pick out what the other members wanted, and it shouldn't be so hard to get something fro Jaejoong. Yunho was sure that the other members would have also first thought of getting Jaejoong something related to cooking; books or maybe untensils.

'_I need to get him something more then that,_' Yunho gazed over the many things he could get Jaejoong, '_Something special..._'

And Jaejoong, to Yunho, was someone very special. They haven't been together for so long, not as much as Junsu and Yoochun, whose relationship had been going for at least nine months already. Yunho and Jaejoong haven't been an item for as long, only a little more then two months. There was a part of their relationship that hadn't occured yet, and Yunho was thinking that Christmas would be a perfect time for it.

And he thought Jaejoong deserved the best, and he would get him something equivilent of that.

'_But what?_' Yunho sat down at a table, sipping away at a coke in his hand. He'd considered an iPod Touch, but Jaejoong refused for anyone to spend so much on him. There was the choice of getting him some clothing, but most of the time they'd be wearing what they were instructed to. Yunho was close to finding something before remembering Changmin had gotten it for Yoochun.

Yunho strolled aimlessly down an aisle in a store he walked randomly into. '_Something simple, perhaps?_' He creased his brows, his bottom lip sticking out in a flustered pout.

Then he finally spotted the perfect gift, and Yunho grinned widely. He bought it and some wrapping paper, and left for home.

Jaejoong was found in the kitchen the next morning, drumming his fingers on the table rhythmicaly. He was the one now who worried over his Christmas shopping, planning it all out first. '_A Nano Chromatic for Changmin, the next two volumes for the series Yoochun's reading, a new game for his DS, and a rubber duck for Junsu._'

Now he was stuck on Yunho.

"Jaejoong hyung!" Jaejoong turned around to see Junsu up on a ladder, waving franticaly. "Will you help me put the st--"

He was cut short when Yoochun snatched the star out of Junsu's hand. Junsu squealed, taken by surprise, and began swiping for the plastic object back. The ladder underneath Junsu's feet wobbled, then gave way. But before his duckbutt could hit the ground, there were arms there to catch him. And then they were there for a minute or two, gazing deeply into eachothers' eyes, before they remembered they had an audience.

Jaejoong cleared his throat, "Uhm, Junsu? Yoochun?"

Set back on his feet Junsu was redder then a tomato, his cheeks lit brighter then any Christmas ornament. Yoochun grunted, not too happy that he couldn't finish what he'd already started, and stood tall to place the star on the top of the tree. Junsu beamed, and plugged in the power cord, then the tree flashed its colors brightly. They were standing side by side, awing the tree in silence. Then Yoochun, not hesitant, wrapped a strong arm around Junsu's waist, and pulled him into his chest. Junsu did not refuse, but just stood contently in the arms of his love.

This was his que to leave, so Jaejoong walked out to give them their needed privacy. He wished he could have such privacy with...

Jaejoong found himself doing the same thing Yunho was doing the night before. He was looking around a jewelry store, browsing to see if Yunho would like anything there. Being there for quite some time, a young lady at the counter spoke up to him.

"Can I help you with something?" her voice was quiet as she glanced at him shyly.

Jaejoong smiled back, answering, "I was wondering what I should get a friend."

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Boy." Jaejoong walked up to the counter, taking his hands out of his jeans, and stuffing them in his jacket pockets. She fumbled with a few keys in her hand, and opened up a glass screen from behind her, taking out two boxes. She placed them in front of Jaejoong, and opened them.

Inside each was a silver chained necklace with a gold ring at the end. "Their friendship rings or necklaces, I suppose..." The girl took her hands away for Jaejoong to have a better look. They were friendship rings, but both of the gold bands had the word 'Love' deeply engraved on them instead.

With a very small smile on his face, Jaejoong bought them both and gave the clerk a 'thank you'. He had it planned out now, and had to all but wait for Christmas Eve.

When the night arrived, the SMTown all got together and had a party. The room was louder then some of their concerts, full of voices, music, and laughter. Jaejoong was relieved to get away from it all once TVXQ headed home early, back to their HQ. Yoochun was already tired and wanted so much just to go to bed and sleep, but Junsu dragged him away from their bedroom otherwise. Changmin went right to his laptop and Yunho sat in front of the TV.

Jaejoong hastly went to work on their Christmas dinner, intricately trying his best to decorate their meal accordingly. He prepared everyones' favorites, and a grin found its way to his face when all of the members said highly of his cooking.

"It's time to open presents now!" Junsu screamed at the exact time the clock striked twelve, the Eve becoming Day. They all gathered and sat down on the floor of the living room. Junsu literally threw his wrapped presents at everyone, but sat cutely in front of Yoochun, only wanting to see his reaction to the gifts. The others exchanged and handed each gift to their hyungs.

"Uwa!" Changmin gaped at the red Nano Chromatic that Jaejoong had given him. He also recieved a large stuffed bear from Junsu (who had given stuffed animals to all of his fellow hyungs), a pair of DJ style headphones from Yoochun, and a couple of CD's from Yunho.

When Yoochun opened Jaejoong's gift first, he almost stopped opening all the others' immediately. His eyes popped when he held volumes 2 and 3 in his hands, wanting so badly to read them. Junsu cried to him that he hadn't opened his present yet. A book full of printed sheet music was from Changmin, and a plug-in foot pedal was given by Yunho, something that need to be replaced a long time ago.

Junsu wanted his present to be last, and he hid his hands behind his back, out of Yoochun's sight. "Chunnie, you have to close your eyes, or I won't give it to you!" he squirmed from excitement. Yoochun did what he was told and held his hands out in front of him. It was unnessesary for Junsu simply stretched up and planted a soft one on Yoochun. But his hyung suspected so, and caught the now unaware Junsu by surprise when he pulled him even closer.

Yunho coughed loudly and the two lovers pulled themselves off of each other. Yoochun gave Junsu a serious look, indicating that they were not finished.

After the small, awkward moment, Junsu began opening his presents. He was beat red and embarrassed after the things he opened. Ducks, they were all ducks. Changmin got him one or two different colored shirts with the same yellow plastic duck on the front, and Yunho got him PJs with little ducklings on them. Yoochun had given him some lovely duck-printed boxers, and loudly expressed that he wanted to see Junsu in them during that very moment. Junsu threw the rubber duck Jaejoong had given him at Yoochun's head.

Now it comes down to Yunho and Jaejoong.

Jaejoong gave the rectangular present to Yunho. "Here," he said quietly, staring at the floor, hearing the ripping of paper.

Yunho was still gaping as he took the silver necklace out of the box, holding it up towards the light. Immediately he placed it around his neck and fingered the ring. He smiled graciously at Jaejoong. "Thank you, hyung. This means so much." He meant it. Yunho read a card that was attatched to the box.

It simply read: '_Dear Yunho, Have a very Merry Christmas. Lots of love, Jaejoong (:'_

Yunho read it a couple of times over, grinning at a lone word. '_Love..._' he thought serenely.

Jaejoong was aware of what Yunho was continually reading. From out of the collar of his shirt, Jaejoong revealed his necklace, mirroring that of Yunho's. "I have one too," Jaejoong mumbled, "They're friendship necklaces, but I thought they'd be okay since the word lo--"

Jaejoong was taken into Yunho's suddenly, and he was dragged over to and isolated part of the hallway before standing himself upright. He was a bit edgey. "Yunho, what was that for?" he could feel a bit of carpet burn left behind on his...

"Sorry hyung," Yunho was shifting from one foot to the other quickly. Suddenly from behind his back, Yunho held a green and white blur too close to Jaejoong's face. Jaejoong's eyes adjusted to the object held in front of his face, and his eyes widened.

"Mistletoe?" Jaejoong was flustered, acutely aware of how pink his cheeks were tainted.

Yunho smiled softly. "Yes." He held it above the both of them, and his lips found themselves on Jaejoong's. It was short and sweet like honey. Yunho pulled away just before Jaejoong would return the gesture. His bottom lip stuck out in a pout. Chuckling, Yunho gave Jaejoong a small peck.

"Merry Christmas hyung," Yunho greeted.

Jaejoong rolled his eyes, "You pulled away to say that?"

Yunho grinned. "Yup."

"I finally get a kiss from you, and you had to make it so short," Jaejoong murmured. Lips puckered, Jaejoong stretched them out childishly, impatient for another kiss. He stood on his toes, wrapping his arms around Yunho's neck. Replying instantly, their lips both met each others. Their lips moved against another in perfect motion, and bodies so close that there was no reason for being cold.

And the mistletoe fell to the ground, for Yunho's hands were busy elsewhere.

* * *

Merry Christmas! (:


	2. YooSu

**_Underneath the Mistletoe_**

* * *

**_- Yoochun and Junsu -_**

* * *

"I just don't know anymore, hyung... do you know what I mean?" Junsu was confiding to Jaejoong, who was on his stomach reading a magazine. Junsu didn't get an answer, so he shook his hyung's shoulder. "Right, hyung?" his face was written with worry.

Jaejoong's head snapped over to look at him. He removed on of his earphones. "Wh-What did you say, Junsu?"

Cheeks puffing and brows pulled together, Junsu let an exasperate sigh escape from in between his lips. Jaejoong hadn't been listening to anything Junsu had told him. He could go to his other hyungs, but thought Changmin might've been too young to understand, and thought Yunho might've laughed if he told him.

What was Junsu's problem? If you asked, he'd give you a one-worded answer; a name.

Yoochun.

Speaking of him, Yoochun walked right through the door with several bags in his hands. "Hey, is anyone here?" he called out.

Timidly, Junsu popped his head out from their bedroom, a small smile on his face. "Welcome home, hyung," he greeted sheepishly. Yoochun returned the smile for a second, then his features became serious once again. Junsu's heart felt a little heavier at how Yoochun lacked responsiveness now a days.

As Yoochun was finished taking his shoes off, Junsu walked over quickly to Yoochun's side and pulled his arms around the taller mans' body, embracing him. "Chunnie?" Junsu spoke his name in an unsure voice.

Yoochun wrapped his strong arms around Junsu's small body and held him close. It was an all too short moment before Yoochun released Junsu and walked away, into the living room. Junsu sighed, and heard Changmin greet Yoochun.

He was acting differently now, Yoochun. Junsu didn't want to call it avoidance, say that Yoochun was mad at him, or that he was trying to ignore Junsu. All three of those could sum up what was happening, but Junsu refused to believe it.

'_Have I done something wrong?_' Junsu ran memories through his mind. '_Did I forget something important? A date or occasion?_' Nothing could come to mind.

It felt wrong to ask Yoochun what was wrong, something that could be too personal. Junsu would have to figure it out on his own.

'_Maybe I could persuade him..._' Junsu thought.

Changmin left the living room and Junsu sought his chance to ask. He crept behind Yoochun, then leaped up to latch himself on Yoochun's back. Yoochun almost buckled under the added weight of Junsu's piggybacking, but the hooked his arms under Junsu's legs.

"Yoochunnie-ah," Junsu whispered in his ear. He could suddenly feel Yoochun's body go rigid from underneath him. "Is everything alright?" he asked a bit hesitantly. Yoochun turned his head to the side to look up at Junsu, looking into his dark depths.

He spoke huskily, "Everything's find Su-ah," Yoochun grunted as he shifted Junsu's weight. "Do you think you could hop off? Your duckbutt's kind of heavy."

Junsu grinned at the joke, but he also wasn't convinced. "Okay, I will." he paused, "Are you sure about that Chunnie?"

Yoochun nodded ruefully. Junsu caught his attention against before Yoochun could turn around. "Hey hyung, do you think I can give you your Christmas present early?" Junsu held up a small bunch of mistletoe above both of their heads.

Yoochun looked up at it, and suddenly smiled. "Do you know what I want for Christmas? The whole wide world." Junsu was slightly confused to what he wanted, but that was cleared up. "Or," Yoochun paused, "Something exactly the same but smaller... You, because you mean the world to me." Then their lips met.

Junsu's feet touched the ground as Yoochun put him down, but they never broke apart from one another. Yoochun's lips always had the softest touch, and the intensity of his passion blanked Junsu's mind. They both had their arms wound around each other like vices. Yoochun's tongue glided across Junsu's bottom lip. He moaned loudly and Yoochun took the upper hand, and then their tongues were dancing for dominance. Yoochun would always turn out to be the winner. So Junsu got him back by pushing him back up against a wall, grinding his hips pleasurably against Yoochun's. Junsu could catch Yoochun by surprise like that, gasping as Junsu got right up against him. They were both equally matched as lovers, being able to completely pleasure each other to pure ecstasy; though never getting so far due to...

"I think I left it in here--" Changmin walked back into the living room to be welcomed by the sight of Junsu and Yoochun. He gaped along with Jaejoong who was following right behind him.

Jaejoong's mouth was hanging open. "Wow..." he said. He reached up, quite a bit higher up, to cup his hand over Changmin's eyes. "Don't look Min!" Jaejoong laughed all the while.

Then Junsu pulled away from Yoochun's arms sharply, his face was brighter then Changmin's shirt. He turned from Yoochun and tried to hide his extremely embarassed face.

"Jaejoong, you're so loud. You interrupted them!" the youngest scolded. Changmin brought Jaejoong's hand down, his eyes rolling. "Plus, it's nothing I haven't seen before."

"Oh yeah, right," Jaejoong nodded sagely. "You get that a lot while watching porn _all_ the time." He was shoved immediately into the wall, and Changmin grabbed his laptop and stormed out the room, a tinge of pink lighting his cheeks. Jaejoong shrugged, and followed after the youngest.

Junsu found relief once the two were gone. He looked around to Yoochun, but he saw that his expression wasn't very happy.

"Chunnie-ah? Uhm, what...?" Junsu began to feel uncomfortable by the heated gaze that Yoochun was sending him. Then his head inclined away from Junsu's worry drowned eyes, and stuffed his hands in his jeans. Yoochun was pacing around the living room, and then he folded his arms crossly over his chest. Finally after what seemed like several painful hours, Yoochun gazed over at Junsu. He asked what was supposed to be an easy question.

"Why?" It might've been easier to answer if the details were there. And they came only a little later in the form of needles.

"Why do you always pull away? You always do that. Whenever someone else is there when we're together like that?" Yoochun sank down in the sofa, the back of his hand resting on his forehead. Junsu stood there awkwardly, listening.

Yoochun continued. "It's like you're ashamed of me or something when you suddenly take yourself away."

Junsu's heart was aching from hearing these words. He carefully placed himself down beside Yoochun on the sofa. His lips parted to say something but Yoochun beat him to that.

"Does it make you uncomfortable? To kiss me, to hold me, to love me in front of other people?" Junsu cringed as Yoochun's voice cracked. No, it wasn't like that at all. Yoochun was everything to Junsu, his whole world.

"Am I really?" Yoochun asked in a quiet whisper when Junsu told him that. Junsu nodded and rested his head on Yoochun's shoulder.

"I think it's just that..." Junsu began explaining his inexcusable behavior. "I just want it to be us, just you and me, hyung. You're mine, and I'm yours..." Junsu twiddled his fingers as he found there was the slightest of difficulty in choosing his words. "And no one really needs to see me so... intimate with you." He blushed back at the thought of being caught grinding Yoochun.

His lover sighed. "That's it? Because you want me _all_ to yourself." Junsu flushed pinker. "Just you and me, no one else." There was the long moment of Yoochun thinking. And then he suddenly burst out in laughter. He turned to glance at the confused Junsu, and pulled him into his lap, draping his arms along Junsu's shoulders.

"I was upset with you, because you selfishly wanted me all for yourself," Yoochun chuckled and blew into Junsu's ear. Junsu nodded, and was tickled by the warmth of Yoochun's breath.

But suddenly Junsu was literally swept off his feet, helpless in Yoochun's arms. He was grinning widely, and walked swiftly down the hallway. Dramatically, Yoochun kicked the door of their bedrooms' open, surprising the other three members. They gave Yoochun wide-eyed, suspiscious looks. And they had all the right to be suspicious, pertaining to what Yoochun had in mind.

"Everyone clear the room!" Yoochun shouted, placing the puzzled Junsu down on a bed. He shooed Jaejoong, Yunho, and Changmin out of the room hastily, none of them bothering to ask. Yoochun locked the door behind them. He flicked the lights off, then climbed on top of Junsu.

"What's going on, Chunnie?" Junsu inquired.

Yoochun placed both of his hands to either side of Junsu's head, and placed a peck on his lips. "It's just you and me now, Su-ah," he explained. Yoochun grabbed Junsu's wrists, and pinned them above Junsu's head.

He leaned down to his ear, and whispered so seductively, it sent shivers down Junsu's spine. "And I'm about to give you the time of your life."

Their louds moans had the rest of TVXQ camping out in the living room for the rest of the night. It was getting late, and when Jaejoong was trying to get some sleep, the sound of something bumping against the wall would disturb him, along with names being called. Jaejoong threw a pillow over his head.

"How long do you think they're going to make out in there?" he grumbled, and kicked at Yunho whom he had to share the sofa with.

"I'm sure they'll be at it for a while," Yunho replied.

The youngest rolled his eyes. "Do you guys really think they're only making out?" Jaejoong and Yunho looked up at him. "Oh, just give them a break."

"What do you mean, Min?" They both asked.

And Changmin answered their questions with a very simple answer. "A little sex for Christmas doesn't hurt anybody."

* * *

**A/N: **I just feel like pointing out, and giving credit to the part of the story where Yoochun explains to Junsu what he wants for Christmas. 'The whole wide world, or something exactly the same but smaller. You, because you mean the world to me."  
That's quoted off a message I was sent from my boy friend. Boy that's a friend. Isn't he the sweetest? (x hehe. Merry Christmas and I hope you liked it!


End file.
